(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer transporting device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An example of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a container that contains developer to be supplied and consumed in an image forming operation and a container into which developer discharged in the image forming operation is collected. The containers are generally replaceable and are detachably attached to the image forming apparatus.